


Meeting Teal'c

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Sam have settled into their dormroom, learned a few things about each other and are quite content together.<br/>But their new roommate catches them in a most compromising situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Teal'c

In the three weeks they’d already spend in their dorm at Stargate Academy Daniel had learned two things about Sam Carter.

The first was, that she could and would break someone’s arm without much trouble for the simple reason that he’d placed his hand on her butt. Of course Daniel would have done the same to the guy, if only because said ass was, at least for the moment, his. But seeing the lithe woman put a guy twice her size on his back with a broken arm was impressive.

The second thing he’d realized was they’d never work out. Sure, they had fun enough in bed, but it wasn’t for forever. She was much too complicated, much too set in her preferences for them to work it out. He kind of regretted it, because if there was one thing to be said about Samantha Carter then it was that she was beautiful. But that just wasn’t enough for a long-term bond and Daniel knew they’d never find a common ground for a life after the Academy.

That didn’t stop them from fooling around though, learning each other’s bodies in the time they didn’t spend exploring the vast expanse of the underground Academy or climbing through the mountains over it. After all, just because you wouldn’t work out long term didn’t mean you had to go abstinent. And there was no one among the other students already around that would interest either of them. The administrative sure seemed to know how to put their little dorm groups together.

It was after one day spend hiking where Sam had spend most of her time doing her best to sway her butt in front of his face, stretching to push out her very nice breasts and finally take a dip in one of the small streams fully clothed so the white t-shirt she wore stuck beautifully to her chest that Daniel put her over his knee.

Sam didn’t mind. She’d been angling for a spanking for a while. So once they got back to their dorm after dinner Daniel tied her arms together behind her back, then tied her legs together at ankles and knees and finally pulled her over his lap. She was grinning at him, arching her back and pushing her ass up at him once she was arranged comfortably.

He didn’t make her wait, just grinned back at her and pulled the pants and panties down, which actually make her giggle. Though said giggle turned into a gasp when Daniel brought his hand down hard on her bare ass. The skin felt good under his hand, cool and soft, flexing a bit as he let his palm rest for a moment.  
Sam whimpered a bit and pushed against Daniel’s hand when he didn’t raise it again immediately. She didn’t like to be fondled like that. No matter what she let Daniel get away with when he had her tied, she held little love for it.

The brown-haired only let her wait for a few moments before he raised his hand again, the other one holding her in place so the blond wouldn’t squirm out of his lap.  
He started slow now, building up to firm smacks that all but echoed in the room, mixing nicely with Sam’s gasps and soft cries. She was squirming now, trying to get away from the smacks that turned her ass into a bright red mass of pain. But she’d asked for it and Daniel would deliver, no matter how much she tried to plead with him to stop.

He’d just started to ease it back again, Sam gasping and mewling into the sheets, when the door opened.  
“Thank you for guiding me here, General Hammond.”, a deep voice said and Sam bit her lip firmly to keep the next whimper inside. Daniel gently lowered his hand to her ass instead of smacking it like he’d intended to, looking at the door closely.  
The man that stepped inside looked a little older than them, with dark skin and dark clothes. He was completely bald with a weird tattoo on his forehead and when he saw them he raised one brow in question.

Sam was mortified and happy that unlike last night Daniel didn’t have her tied up completely naked. The man looked them over curiously while he gently closed the door behind him.

“My name is Teal’c. You must be Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter”, he said, setting his suitcase down.  
They both nodded mutely, their eyes never leaving Teal’c even when Daniel pulled up Sam’s pants again and begun undoing the ties on her arms.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I take it you are one of our roommates?”, Daniel said, trying to be professional about this rather than awkward. Because no matter how awkward it felt to have the older walk in on them like this, it was a perfectly normal thing to do, no need to get defensive.

Teal’c nodded slowly and stepped further up to them, eyes now fixed on Daniel.  
“Yes. I’ve been assigned to this dorm”, he said, watching closely as the other man undid the ties on Sam’s knees and ankles, carefully shifting her to lay on the bed behind him, putting himself between Teal’c and the blond.

“You should unpack then. We have put our stuff into these two closets, so the other two are free. You can also pick one of the bed over there”, Daniel explained, pointing out the half of the room they’d already taken over in the last few weeks.

Sam shifted on the bed behind Daniel, stretching out on his covers while her eyes followed Teal’c around, watching closely as the man put away his things. For now she was content to watch and hide behind Daniel. After all he was a dominant, or at least going to be a dominant, so it was really his job to deal with the difficult stuff. Especially if said difficult stuff was a good looking new dominant who had her nervous and giddy at the same time, wondering what it would be like to have the other’s silent focus directed on her.  
But that was something to angle for once she got to know the older man better. He after all did have a kind of mysterious aura around him.

Daniel as well watched Teal’c closely, doing a mental threat assessment. It felt weird to do it, but then again this had been his room for the last three weeks. He’d been the only dominant in it and now here came Teal’c, another dominant with a presence that made Daniel’s skin crawl. He’d already noticed that Sam’s attention had shifted to the other man, all but dismissing him, and that didn’t sit well with him.  
No matter that they would never work out Sam was his now, she shouldn’t watch him this closely. Deep down he knew that was a stupid thought, but that didn’t stop him from giving a relived sigh when Teal’c disappeared into their bathroom.

Laying down next to Sam he pulled her into his arms, closing his eyes to get a moment of rest before he had to get to know the other for real.


End file.
